First Elimination
First Elimination is the second episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview The boys battle it out in the pouring rain to claim their right to stay on Endurance. Who will have what it takes to become an official player, and whose dream of becoming Endurance champ will be washed away? Summary As the girls found out in the last episode, the only way to stay on Endurance: Hawaii is to hold on for dear life to a metal pole dangling high above the lake; the first three boys to fall into the water will be out of the game, leaving the remaining seven as official Endurance: Hawaii players. Just as the guys are about to begin the "Right to Stay" game that will determine their fate, the rain comes along, bringing new meaning to the term "slippery when wet." But the rain doesn't dampen Reece's day, because he was chosen by the girls to receive a free pass in this contest — meaning he's already an official Endurance competitor. The game starts with all the guys hanging tough despite the treacherous downpour. But it doesn't last long. Forty-five seconds into the game Marshall loses his grip and slips. With one down and two to go, Demian decides to tip the scales in his favor. Confident that he won't fall, he begins to jump up and down, trying to shake his competitors off their poles. And it works! Tom is the second boy to plunge into the lake. This encourages Demian, who, despite Monroe's desperate pleas to stop, continues his sly tactic. With Monroe rapidly slinking to the bottom of his pole, it doesn't look like he's going to make it. Then, suddenly, Brandon loses his grip and falls into the water! The official guy contestants are Reece, Demian, Monroe, Bjorn, Chris, Kareem and Antonio! All 14 official contestants are elated — they will be competing on Endurance: Hawaii. But JD warns them that the following day their fate in the game will be determined when they play the "Partner Selection" game. He advises the players to think long and hard about who they want to be partners with. This season some of the players will have the opportunity to choose their partners! With that bit of information, the players begin to mull over whom they want as partners. Antonio decides he wants Willa, but she doesn't want him. Alex can't decide between Bjorn and Monroe, who both want her as a partner. Sarah thinks all the guys want to pair up with Lindi because of her looks. And everyone knows that Bryanah only has eyes for Chris. After all the discussion, lobbying and arguing, the contestants still haven't made any decisions when they meet up with JD to learn about the "Partner Selection" game. He tells the players that balls numbered 1 though 14 will be launched from a catapult into their midst and the object is to catch the first ball you can. The players who end up with lower-numbered balls will have a better chance of getting the partner they want — but ultimately, only the person with the No. 1 ball will get exactly who they want as a teammate. With that factoid burned into the players' minds, the game begins. After a good tussle, Demian is the lucky person to end up with ball No. 1. Ball No. 2 is ripped away from Bryanah by Lindi. Reece gets ball No. 3. Antonio snatches ball No. 4. Chris hits the deck for ball No. 5. Ball No. 6 is caught midair by Bryanah. Ball No. 7 is grabbed by Willa. After getting slammed into the mud, Nicole comes up with Ball No. 8. As for Ball No. 9 ... Production Notes Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Damien trying to knock Monroe off his pole during the Right to Stay. Quotes * '''Demian: '"Chris, don't let go, man...Chris!" (Chris readjusts his grip on the pole) * Monroe: "FALL!" * JD: '(''as Demian jolts the rigging connecting the poles, causing it to shake) "Demian's tough, man— he's trying to shake 'em off!" * 'Monroe: '(a few seconds after Tom has fallen, and Demian is still jolting the poles) "Stop! Please stop— make him stop!" * 'Rachel: '(as Monroe slinks down toward the base of his pole) "Come on, Monroe; hold on tight!" * 'Monroe: '"STOP IT!!" * 'Monroe: '(in interview after RTS) "Demian was in it for himself— he knew I was right at the bottom of mine; he thought if he bounced it a little, he'd get me off, but I was not gonna let go of that pole." * 'Demian: '(in interview after RTS) "Well, I was just thinking, 'I don't wanna be here all day'; and when I saw that people were falling, I started jumping on the poles to make them fall faster." * 'Brandon: '(in interview after RTS) "I'm kinda disappointed in myself— it was easy to hold on when it was dry, but not when it was wet..." * 'Monroe: '(about Taylor leaving the day before) "Well, Taylor was my closest friend here and she left so... (everybody else laughs awkwardly)...Tear!" * 'Nicole: '"The only one I don't want is Monroe, then everyone else is equal." * 'Alex: '(talking to Bjorn on her choice of partner) "Monroe would be really good to have, but on the other hand, he's not..." * 'Antonio: '(talking to Willa about teammates) "So you think if you pick someone bad, it's gonna be horrifying for you?" * '''Willa: "I don't think I would make a good team with Antonio; just cause I think if we were together a lot, our personalities would clash a little bit." * 'Kareem: '"Bryanah definitely likes Chris; she follows him everywhere— if you see Chris, you'll see Bryanah right behind him." * 'Monroe: '"Chris has said, unquote 'Bryanah is stalking him'— so that leads me to believe that she likes him more than he does her, and Chris would prefer not to have Bryanah as his partner." * 'Sarah: '"I've been asking a lot of the guys about who they think of picking, and they're all like, 'Lindi! Lindi! Lindi!'— and I'm like, of course because all the guys like Lindi; it seems they just wanna pick her because of her looks or whatever." * 'JD: '"Your goal is to grab the first ball that you can— because the lower the number you catch, the better the chance you have of getting the partner you want; get ball number one, you will have final say on who your partner will be— get the last ball and well your fate is in someone else’s hands. It’s gonna be a battle in the rain and in the mud!" * 'Bjorn: '(about Lindi swiping ball #2 from Bryanah) "That was pretty ruthless of Lindi, to grab it from Bryanah like that." * 'Monroe: '(getting shoved by a few others) "Ow— watch where your hands are going!" Episode Links *Endurance: Hawaii: First Elimination on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Right to Stay Challenge Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Partner Selections Category:Season 3 episodes